Ganondorf vs Kai
Ganondorf vs Kai is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda series & Kai from Kung Fu Panda 3. Description Nintendo vs Dreamworks. Both Warriors hold dark powers within them and plan on using them against each other to see which is the strongest. Will the Demon King slay The Collector, Or will his power be trapped as part of a jade collection. Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: When it come to the use of dark magic, One must learn to use it to it best advantage. You'll need an army of your summoning creation and reach the rank of defeating those strongest to prevent it. Boomstick: And we got 2 people who were banished some time ago but came back to cause more trouble and are ready to see which is the strongest. Wiz: Like Ganondorf, The Reincarnation of the Demon King "Demise" Boomstick: And Kai, The Collector of Chi from Masters Everywhere. Wiz: And judging on how powerful Ganondorf is in more recent game with his more recent transformation, We gonna make thing more fair by making sure to not include his Beast Form or Calamity Forms in this fight. Boomstick: It's the bad on 2 Legs only. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Ganondorf (Cue Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Ikana Valley) Wiz: In the far land of Hyrule, Evil always come in many forms. It doesn't matter what it is, They all seek to imprison or remove the life of anyone in their path. Boomstick: And out of all of them from One Eye Spiders to a Giant Skeleton Demon, The one most feared of the bunch with the purest of evil in him was the Demon King. Wiz: This man was known as Ganondorf. (Cue Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Calamity Ganon Phase Two) Ganondorf '-Full Name: Ganondorf Dragmire' '-Species: Gerudo' Birthplace: The Gerudo's Desert '-Seek to take over Hyrule and steal the other 2 Tri-Forces' '-Reincarnation of the previous Demon King "Demise"' '-First Male Gerudo in 100 Years' Boomstick: Born in the very sandy land of the Gerudo's Desert, Ganondorf was born as an Reincarnation to Demise, The Demon King long ago who been defeated by an elf-like hero, In which he curses him and the princess of Hyrule to be forever haunted by a physical form of his rage. Wiz: That would come to pass after Ganondorf birth and since then He been seeking to take over Hyrule and encase it in darkness. Boomstick: But most importantly collect the 3 Triangles known as the Tri-Force that give anyone special power and grant any wishes. Wiz: Unfortunately 2 pieces rejected him and the only one that stuck by him was the Tri-Force of Power. This grant him near-invulnerability and super strength. Boomstick: This come in handy with commanding an army of Lizard and Pig People, Most of them either been slashed by the hero of Hyrule or turn into a bacon breakfast. Power/Abilities '-Send out balls of electrical lights' '-Teleportation' '-Flight' '-Duel Swords of Despair' '-Dark Aura Magic' '-Tri-Force of Power' '-Armies of Creatures' *Moblins/Bokoblins *Lizalfos *Wizzrobe *Iron Knuckles/Darknut *Stalfos Wiz: But while some of Ganon army are not the strongest, His power is surely is. Boomstick: He hold lots of Demise strong form of dark magic, not just sending shocker balls but also form dark aura through his body, Mainly using them on his fist for that extra boost of power in his punch. He can even freeze enemies in place and send out curses more deadly then 2 years old pretzels. Wiz: But if there one thing that give more power to his fist is the Tri-Force of Power. The mistic relic given. Normally this would transform Ganondorf into a more beastly form. Feats '-Dodge arrows point blank with ease' '-Survived getting stabbed in the face' Survived being impaled by the Sword of Sages '-Got up after a tower fell on him' '-Cursed Deku Tree to death' '-Defeated the Hero of Time in a Downfall Timeline' Boomstick: He's strong enough to break stone walls effortlessly, Dodge direct arrows without batting a sweat and even survive getting stabbed in the chest or even face. Wiz: Thou while Ganondorf is immortal, He can still be slain in some way and another, Even more to holy weapons that can damage him like the Master Sword. He also arrogant in mocking and underestimating lesser and even smaller foes, atleast until he end up with a sword to the face. Boomstick: But Ganondorf know how to send his wrath to the peaceful land of Hyrule and with power like his, It doesn't matter how cocky he can get. Kai (Cue Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai's Theme) Wiz: General of an Army, Skilled Swordsman and Brother-in-Arm of the most powerful sensei Oogway. These are the memories of the former hero Kai. Kai '-Nickname: The Collector' '-Species: Bull' Former general of an army of peace '-Former close friend of Master Oogway' '-Age: Unknown (Lived for around 500 years)' '-Formally been trapped in the Spirit Realm' Boomstick: Back then Kai was noble to his friend in the battlefield, fighting side by side even against the largest of army. Until they get suddenly ambush which badly injure the turtle, which I guess mean that shell wasn't helpful. Wiz: Kai carried Oogway through the hard blizzard for many days until they came across the hidden village of pandas, Which not only healed up Oogway with a power source known as chi, But also taught Oogway the way of it. (Cue Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai vs Shifu Team) Boomstick: However things took a dark turn as while Oogway was using chi for peace and reviving dying trees, Kai use a more reversal power of absorbing one chi for himself. Wiz: This made Oogway force to fight against his former friend, Which shook the Earth until Oogway was finally able to defeat him and seal him away into the Spirit Realm. This however would not be the end of Kai start for revenge and power. (Cue Kung Fu Panda 3 - The Battle of Legends) Boomstick: With the power of absorbing chi, He set off on his path by training for countless of years inside the Spirit Realm, Gaining more skills in fighting and even fought off many other undead spirits of Sensei and Master. Wiz: With each victory against these masters, He absorb their chi, trapping each of them inside small encased jade prison that he keep inside his stash as a collection. Boomstick: It like a collection of jewelry if they make you stronger then ever before and even create zombi-fied clones of whoever you steal. Wiz: Those would be known as Jombies. A Mixture of Jade Zombies formed by the stolen masters to obey Kai commands. Abilities '-Dual Chained Jade Blades' '-Chi Absorption' '-Super Strength' '-Super Durability' '-Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat' '-Armies of Jombies' *Master Porcupine *Master Badger Twins *Master Gorilla *Master Shifu *The Furious Five (Minus Tigress) *Other Masters Wiz: These include a Porcupine who fire quills at rapid speed, A twin of badgers who fight side by side and even Shifu and the Furious Five, Minus one of the member who escaped to warn Po, The Dragon Warrior. Boomstick: And it does shows how he able to get it all. Kai is extremely skilled in hand to hand combat, Even more with his weapons, The duel jaded blades he hold in chains like a certain God Murderer. Feats '-Absorbed countless of Masters' '-Defeated Master Oogway' '-Defeated the Furious Five and Shifu effortlessly' '-Used Oogway statue to bring down the Jade Palace' '-Almost absorb Po's chi, Making him the closest to defeating him' '-Didn't explode from the Wuxi Finger Hold due to being a Spirit Warrior' Wiz: He's strong enough to lift up Oogway statues with ease and used it to destroy the Jade Palace, Defeated a long line of foes, All of them being masters of fighting and due to being the Spirit Warrior not only not exploding from the Wuxi Finger Hold but was even the closest to defeating Po, Who was skilled enough to defeat Tai Lung and Shen single handily. Boomstick: But for all of Kai skills, He not the most powerful without some flaws. Not only is he arrogant to underestimate his opponent but in order to hurt Kai, He would have to be hurt by Chi-Based attacks. Wiz: Along with this, His power normally have some issue as well. When using his Jombies army, He can see and feel everything, This include taking their damages when their hit, Like the time they were defeated in an attempt to ambush the Panda Village. Boomstick: But even with his fate coming to an end to the Dragon Warrior, Kai was proven to be a very powerful challenge to all of China. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At the Spirit Realm with many floating platform large and small.) (Cue Legend of Zelda: Majora Mask + Great Bay Temple) Many floating platforms fly around the Spirit Realm as on one of them, A dark portal opens as the Demon King step through with his army by his side. Ganondorf: Hmm, A very interesting realm. Scout the areas for something that can be a good uses to us. Leave no trace uncheck. As the minions begin searching around, Ganondorf sense something, Spotting a Jade Blade charging at him as Ganondorf grab his blades and block it as the chains retracked back to Kai who threw it. (Cue Dissidia Final Fantasy NT - Final Boss/Dare to Defy) Kai: Well, Look who arrived into the Spirit Realm. Some unwelcome guests. Ganondorf: Ah, Another Foolish Warlock. Kai: I can sense great power in you. Your chi will be what I just need to defeat my enemies in my path. Ganondorf: I don't share powers with no one. Beside, I already got my army. Ganondorf army of minions ready their weapons. Kai: Good to know, Cause I got something to top that. Kai summon his Jombies into the Battlefield and ready his weapons. FIGHT! Ganondorf Army begin charging and fighting off the Jombies with Moblins, Bokoblins and Lizalfos getting taking out by the Jombies Masters while Master Porkipine firing it quill arrows as Ganondorf. Ganondorf dodges and teleport with ease as he kick Kai on another platform as Kai block with his blade. Just as the other Jombies ready their weapons. Kai: Stay down, This one is mine. Jombies continue to fight off Ganondorf army as Kai swing his chained blades at Ganondorf as Ganondorf continue blocking off, Flying to another platform while blasting his electrical lights at Kai as continue blocking and even reflecting some shots back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf: Hm, Is that all? Ganondorf transport behind Kai and send a shadowy strong punch at Kai as Kai quickly dodge, Grabbing Ganondorf and tossing him in the air while using his chained blades to pull 2 large rocks at Ganondorf. Ganondorf punch through both rocks, shattering them before landing on another floating surface. Kai: I am impressed with your strength. You surely know how to fight. Ganondorf: It what happens with the power I hold. *Getting ready as the Tri-Force of Power glows on his hand* Kai: It must be the source of your chi, And I will have it! Ganondorf: You'll have to tear it out of me to get it! Ganondorf send down magic and stop Kai in place, Teleporting and sending his strongest dark aura punch at Kai, Knocking Kai through some large rocks as Kai land on the side of one of them, Using his chained blades to grab the 2 largest rocks and jumping high, Tossing them at Ganondorf as his blade detatch from the rocks and toss to Ganondorf arms as the 2 rocks clashed at Ganondorf. Ganondorf raise from the shattered rubble of the destroyed rocks as Kai pull Ganondorf closer, Wrapping him in his chain. Kai: Now, Your chi and your power will be mine for the taking. Ganondorf: That what you think. Ganondorf's hand send dark aura around him as Ganondorf turned into a Jade Ornament in Kai collection of collected chi. Kai: Perfect, Now this power is mine for the keeping. Kai body begin glowing dark purple as he feel his power weakening as the Jombies begin cracking apart. Kai: GAH!!! What is Happening! What kind of Dark Chi is This?!?! NO! NO!!! NO!!!!!! Kai spirit form begin decaying slowly as the Jombies break apart in the ground as Ganondorf ornament fly in the center of Kai decaying body, Flashing as Ganondorf blast out of his prison inside Kai, Shattering Kai and ending him once and for all. Ganondorf: Pathetic spirit. But you gave me something that will come in handy. Ganondorf leave with the remainder of his minions. K.O.! Ganondorf returns to Hyrule to begin his attack, One punching Link to the ground before grabbing Zelda, Using his new stolen power to encase Zelda in a jaded prison, Absorbing her chi and her power. Results (Cue Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Calamity Ganon *Phase 1*) Boomstick: Look like Ganondorf is not gonna be stopped any time soon. Wiz: While Kai does have the higher edge in term of Durability, Close Combat and even have the better weapon and army, Ganondorf far-pass Kai in every other category. Boomstick: While Kai is strong enough to use Oogway's Statue to destroyed the Jade Palace with ease, Ganondorf survived his own tower crumbling on top of him without a scratch. Wiz: And while Kai was skilled enough to take out a long line of fighting masters in both Spirit and Physical World, Ganondorf fought off many stronger opponent including the likes of Link, Who hold more gears and even a more holy weapon against Ganondorf, Comparing to the Dragon Warrior "Po" that Kai faced who doesn't take his fight seriously sometime, Atleast until the climax of each movies. Boomstick: But what put Ganondorf above all else was with the power he hold to surpass Kai fighting style and chi energy. Wiz: While Kai would only be defeated by Chi energy only, Being a spirit warrior. Ganondorf power is actually strong enough to damage both physical and spiritual form of his opponent. And example of this is when he about to get executed with the Sword of Sage, In which not only did he survive being stabbed from it but was strong enough to kill off his executioner who was a spirit. As such Kai didn't have much to even keep his soul safe from Ganondorf dark magic. Boomstick: In the end, The only one to have their power stolen was Kai, Even to his unexpected surprise. Wiz: The winner is The Demon King Ganondorf Next Time (Cue Sly Cooper: Band of Thieves - Nightclub) Sirens can be heard as 2 Tails and Ears aim their weapons, Raising their badge. ???: You are under arrest under INTERPOL Law! ???: And You are under arrest under T.U.F.F Agency Law! Poll What did you think of the result of Ganondorf vs Kai? Agree, Even without Beast Ganon or Calamity Ganon Disagree, Kai would have a closer chance. Rooting For? Ganondorf Kai Both Trivia *This is the 10th What If? Death Battle by The Saints Jigglypuff. *The connection between Ganondorf and Kai is that their both warlords who spend many years banished(by Link*as Demise* and Oogway) before later returns with stronger darker magic and even their own armies(Spirit Riders of Ganondorf Armies and Jombies of Kai Armies). *To make this fight more fair, Ganondorf Beast Form + Calamity Form will not be included in this fight. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Dreamworks' Themed Death Battles Category:'Blade' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Minion Fight Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Greed' themed Death Battles